


Success.

by Little_buttercup



Series: Nereval and Nerevar [31]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup





	Success.

They had spent the better half of a full week in front of the statue of Azura, praying endlessly for any guidance she could spare, any wisdom she could give. The priestess who cared for the shrine was more than happy to give Nereval the space she needed to do so. It was more so Nereval could talk to the Dead General without having to worry about appearing to be mad, that was the last thing she needed to worry about. The countless of pleas fell silent, and finally she got up from the spot she had been kneeling in. Her legs were numb from kneeling again for so long in the snow, and she pulled her cloak tighter around her, her body shivering slightly. 

“Nothing?”

She shook her head, and Nerevar felt as if she looked smaller, more defeated than ever before.

 “Nothing. I don’t know what else I had expected.”

The priestess approached her and she smiled a little sadly, “Thank you for giving me the time to pray. I think I will be back but only after I have been able to warm up. I don’t know how you can live up here.”

They shared pleasantries for a while longer, Nereval inquiring about how the priestess came to Skyrim, and Nereval in turn answering the questions as vaguely as she could. There were several answers she had to lie about, several things she had to tip toe around. The less the world knew the better, once the mess she had put herself in had been sorted she would consider putting herself back into Morrowind politics, but not yet. She was not ready.

Their pleasant chat was cut short when screeching roar caught their attention.

“Where’s that cursed Dragonborn when you need him?” Nereval grumbled, pulling her bow from her back.

But Nerevar stopped her, holding an arm out and watching the Dragon closely. "He has been circling for a while now, but he has changed his direction. There are a few more that are following him, towards the Throat of the World."  He paused, and Nereval watched with her breath held.

“He done it.” Nerevar smiled in delight, “Alduin is defeated. The Dragonborn has been successful.”

Nereval felt her face light up, her chest filling with joy and pride. Then she turned to the statue of Azura.

“Maybe she will listen now.”

 


End file.
